


Hurting Is Only The First Part

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray left for Rooster Teeth him and his dad weren’t on the best terms and now he wants to visit, the only problem is that now Ray is with Joel and doesn’t know how to tell his dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurting Is Only The First Part

When Ray left for Austin him and his dad were not on the best terms. The day before Ray left his dad was cursing at him and saying that “he’s just going to come back” and that he’ll give Ray “two months before you come crawling back home.” then knocking over some things and almost kicking the family dog in the process of his rant. He wasn’t happy about Ray leaving for a company that plays video games for a living, his father never believed that kind of work could be reliable source of income. He wanted Ray to have a decent living, no matter who many times Ray explains that it’s more than just playing video games and how long the company has been around, his father would have none of it.   
This was an on going problem, ever since Ray became interested in the company, his father has been pushing for Ray to have a “real job” rather than a “fantasy that won’t feed you.” but, that never stopped Ray from pursuing a job at Roosterteeth. When Ray finally did get accepted, that’s when his father’s patience became very thin like ice across a lake. As the date got closer to Ray leaving home, his dad’s words began to sting more than the usual would. ray started to second guess himself but, he listened to the side that told him to keep going and that things will work out as long as Ray doesn’t stop trying and keeps going no matter what.  
The night before Ray left home, he layed in bed, his dad’s words buried deep in his mind, spreading worry in him for the rest of the night. The worry that he will end up crawling back to his dad and that things won’t work out, that he will get fired or the company even though it’s going strong will crumble and fail; these fears kept him up for most of the night.  
The next morning he was off to Austin and to Roosterteeth, ready to start a new life, a life without the constant fear of his dad.  
That was two years ago and in two years a lot has changed. Roosterteeth didn’t go south, Ray became happy, and most of all he met Joel. All thoughts of his father were gone when he met Joel, Ray once sad and always trying to prove others wrong found someone who never question why he did things (unless they were ridiculous) and Ray didn’t feel like he had to prove everything too Joel, Ray never told Joel about his dad, let alone all the friends he made within the company. It seemed too out of place for Ray, he was always happy but, why would he be the subject to mental struggles also, Ray didn’t want to talk about it for fear of crying in front of others, so he buried the feelings that attached to the memories of his father.  
Joel’s older and “wiser”, by wiser Ray means that the older man knows too much about stocks for anyone’s own good. Even with his knowledge of stocks and constant check on them Ray still loves Joel. He sees each other as a good match and wouldn’t have Joel anyother way.   
While Ray is sitting in their shared apartment one day, the sun low in the sky, the sky itself dark reds and bright purples, like paint smeared across the once blue sky. Joel was still at work, finishing a script that was due in a few hours to come and Ray knows that Joel works pretty well under pressure so he didn’t mind that Joel was going to be home later, actually he liked being home alone; it gave him the feeling of freedom. Not that he didn’t like living with Joel, it brings the sense of freedom that he acquired when he left two years ago.  
The sense of calm, with the last strays of daylight stream into the apartment as Ray watches television, occasionally texting Joel to bother him as he always did becomes shattered when he gets a text but, not from Joel, or Geoff, or even Burnie but, his dad.  
The ghost he has shut away for two years, the negative reinforcement that he was subject to all his life. It was like a ghost coming from the grave in order to take back what it is his, what Ray’s dad wants it him, wants him to fail and to come crawling back home even though it’s been far past a couple of months and now into a couple of years.  
When Ray opens the text is reads “  
.”  
Ray puts his phone down beside him, putting his arms around his knees and he pulls his knees to his chest and let out a sigh. His heart beating in his ears and tears threatening to fall.  
“No. Fuck. No” He squeaks out.  
He turns off the television, grabs his phone before slowly making his way to bed hoping this is all a dream.  
By the time Joel gets home, Ray is sound asleep, looking peaceful as always and Joel doesn’t suspect that Ray’s mind is racing.  
The following day Joel gets up early and starts breakfast but, Ray can’t muster any strength to get up and take on the day. Joel has to drag him out of bed saying “Today will be an easy today, c’mon, Ray.”  
Ray knows this is far from the truth.   
All throughout breakfast Ray’s expression is a blank slate compared to his usually happy or sleepy self. This provokes Joel to ask “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’ll be fine.” Ray replies, giving his best fake smile but, he tone does not match up with the 100 watt artificial smile.  
Joel leans across the small round table and grabs from under Ray’s chin and asks “What’s wrong?”  
Joel has the charm about him that draws Ray in but, at the same time he can also mean business and when it comes to Ray’s well being, he takes that matter very seriously.  
“My dad is coming into town today. He knows where I work and he wants to see the office.” Ray replies, his voice muttered by his cheeks being squished together.  
Joel takes his hand away and asks “Why is that a problem?”  
Ray relaxes in his seat and replies “Our relationship has been… Tense since I left, even before I left.”  
“Maybe he wants to make up with you.” Joel suggests, taking another sip of his coffee.  
Ray shakes his head and replies “Not a shot in hell.”  
“Just see how he is when you see him, it’s been two years.” Joel counters, putting his mug down and holding Ray’s left cheek and tracing his cheekbone with Joel’s thumb. Joel’s hand feels warm because of the hot mug he was holding seconds prior.

Ray looks to him and nods.  
“Alright, let’s start the day.” Joel smiles, taking his hand away from the younger man’s face before finishing his coffee and getting up.  
The two get to work on time and go to their respective offices to start the work day, the morning was easy but, Ray became fidgety as each hour passed, getting closer and closer to seeing his father once more, until finally around two in the afternoon with the AC cranked up high, Kara knocks on the door and says “Hey Ray, someone is here to see you. It’s your dad.”  
The statement makes Ray’s heart drop, everyone looks at him as he takes off his headphones from around his neck and gets up from his seat, his legs feeling like wet concrete, that is extremely shaky, a million thoughts plague his mind, and he stands there for a moment.  
“Are you going to bring your old man in here?” Michael chuckles, relaxing in his chair.  
Geoff takes off his headphones and says “He can come in for a bit.” Then shrugs.  
Ray didn’t want his dad to see what he does, at least not anymore. He wanted his dad to leave and never come back.  
“Yeah.” Ray acknowledges before taking a deep breath and leaving the office.  
Kara leads him to the lobby where Ray sees his father, standing there looking around the place.  
She goes back to her desk and Ray approaches his dad.  
“Hey.” Ray says, causing his dad’s gaze to turn to him.  
He scoops him up in a hug but, Ray knows it’s all for show.   
When his dad lets go of him, he says “I was expecting a basement.”  
“Want to see my office?” Ray asks, trying to brush off the statement.  
His dad nods and Ray leads him to the office.  
The others greet Ray’s dad but, Ray’s dad has no interest in what they have to say, after they said their hellos his dad leaves immediately. Which causes them to look at Ray oddly but, Ray only lets out a sigh and follow his dad.  
Most of the tour goes by without a hitch, going through every part of the office as a whole and avoiding Joel’s office.  
Ray wanted his dad to meet Joel but, then again he wanted a new dad. His dad had a habit of saying homophobic slurs while drinking and sober, his dad wasn’t the loveable teddy bear that Ray always wanted him to be.  
This made Ray feel guilty but, he wanted this stupid tour to be over as quick as possible.  
Now they’re in the kitchen, Ray drinking some Coke and his dad with a beer in hand.  
“Why don’t you drink?” Ray’s dad asks, taking a swig of his beer.  
“I don’t like the taste.” Ray replies, shrugging at his dad.  
“Man up you pansy.” His dad says, giving him a look.  
Ray lets out a sigh, drinking more of his soda.  
They sit there until Lindsay comes in and says “Hey, Ray.”  
Ray waves to her and she comes over and slings an arm around Ray’s shoulders.  
“Who’s this?” She asks, looking from Ray to his dad.  
“This is my dad.” Ray replies, looking at her.  
Ray’s dad puts his beer down and asks “Are you his girlfriend?”  
Lindsay lets out a laugh and says “No way, Joel would kill me if I was.”  
Ray freezes up, his eyes going wide.  
His dad’s gaze moves to him, his expression confused.  
“Who’s Joel?” His dad asks.  
Ray swallows hard and replies “My boyfriend.”  
His dad quickly gets up and goes around, grabbing the back of Ray’s collar, causing Lindsay to let go of him.  
His dad throws the young man to the throw, his pulse racing and his back now in pain. His dad gets on top of him and starts to hold the front of his shirt, the smell of beer staining his breath as he growls “I always knew you were a little fag.”  
Ray looks to Lindsay and she says “Ray, I’m so sorry.”  
His dad looks to Lindsay and snaps ‘Shut up and get out of here! I need to have a talk with my son.” The last word venom on his lists.  
She runs off, not in fear but, to get somebody, anybody to stop this situation from escalating.  
Ray wasn’t mad at her, she didn’t know; in reality nobody knew, and because nobody knew and he just kept running now he’s here.  
“My son shouldn’t be going out with any of the same gender.” His dad spits out, venom drenching his voice.  
“Dad-” Ray strangles out, scared out of his mind.  
“Shut up, you little queen. You get no room to talk, you lied to me.”  
Ray tries to fight back and he shouts “You would’ve beaten me if I did, you sick son of a bitch! I ran away because you gave me a life where I felt like nothing but a piece of shit! You can’t just walk back in here and expect fucking twenty years of this bull sit to just dissappeared!”  
“You shut your fucking mouth.” His dad growls predatory, before raising one first and connecting it with the side of Ray’s face causing the younger man to wail out in pain.  
All of a sudden with another punch to the side of the head Ray’s head and he starts to feel pain in the side of his head  
“Hey you fucking prick get off of him!” He hears Joel’s voice call out.  
There are more screams and Geoff and Burnie get his dad off of Ray. He feels Joel pick up with a delicate touch and putting him onto one of the chairs.  
“Are you okay?”  
He’d rather respond with no because with the vision in his eye becoming a bit fuzzy, fully knowing he’s going to have a swollen eye for the next week but, he doesn’t want to make Joel upset so he replies “I’m fine, just some pain in my back and face.”  
Joel grabs Ray’s water bottle and presses it to the side of Ray’s face.  
“What about my dad?” Ray asks.  
“The cops are getting called, they took him out of the room. I’m sorry, Ray.” Joel says, a pain expression on his face.  
‘It’s fine.” Ray replies.  
“No it’s not, you said you were scared and I ignored you.”  
“You made me less afraid for a while, for the first time I thought that things could change.” Ray explains, taking his hand and linking it with Joel’s free hand.  
“I’m sorry.” Joel says.  
“He beat me up because he didn’t like that you and I are together, I think he’s just mad because I found someone that loves me, for me.” Ray explains, his voice low.  
Joel kisses Ray’s forehead gently even though it’s not injured.  
“Please tell Lindsay that I’m not mad at her.” Ray says.  
“Later, let’s just make sure that you’re okay.” Joel replies.  
Ray nods and Joel helps him from the chair and takes the younger man to his office. Ray wouldn’t see his dad again, not until the trial and after then he only visited his dad once in prison and that was because he thought it was time to forgive his dad, Ray at the point was what Joel said as “wiser” but, even though Ray forgave but he will never forget, he’ll never forget the pain his dad inflicted on him and how after the incident in the office his eye was swollen shut for a week. Ray never forgot that but, he also had to thank Joel for saving his life. Ray will also never forget that as well.


End file.
